


Not That Kind of Asshole

by orphan_account



Series: That Was More Like A Mouth Punch Than a Kiss [9]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Awkward Conversations Between Multiple Partners, F/F, In Which Ryuko Continues to be Obsessed with Garters, Mild Body Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko wakes up on Nonon's couch. They chat. Satsuki calls. Fun times for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuko realized she wasn’t in her bed when she didn’t feel one of its springs stabbing into her back. Her arms hitting the back of a couch confirmed it, and when she sat up and opened her eyes, she remembered last night and groaned, turning over to lie on her face. Then, with a sigh, she felt around on the floor for her pants, rifled through her pockets, and pulled out her phone, turning her head to check the time. She blinked exactly three times before she fully gauged what the time was exactly.

“Noon?!” She finally said, bolting up and untangling herself out of her blanket. Still only in her sports bra and boyshorts, she bolted into the kitchen. Inside was Nonon’s roommate eating a bowl of cereal, and he just groaned and focused on his cereal. “Nerd-boy! Where the fuck is Nonon?” Ryuko growled, taking a step forward.

Inumuta didn’t even flinch from her display of aggression. “She’s in her room, sleeping. I wouldn’t wake her up if I were you, though--”

“Thanks, enjoy your cereal,” Ryuko interrupted, leaving the kitchen. The first door she opened was very obviously not hers, filled with whirring machines, with dim blue lighting and a sleeping blond man, so she closed it and moved to the next one, immediately opening the door.

“You mutt, if you’re waking me up for our Netflix passwo-- holy shit you’re still here?!” Nonon said, submerging herself in her blankets and flushing. Her eyes darted down to Ryuko’s exposed stomach before shooting back up to meet her eyes. “What the fuck are you still doing here?”

Ryuko frowned. “What am _I_ still doing here? I’m asking myself the same question. It’s noon, I should be home by now, Mako’s probably worried sick about me!” She sighed, exasperated, and leaned on the door frame. “Plus, I can’t exactly get home by myself. You think I was gonna walk home or something? Fucking fly, maybe?”

Nonon sighed and leaned back, head thumping against the headboard. Ryuko watched her, silent, and Nonon glanced over at her, brows furrowed. “What?”

Ryuko shrugged, scratching at the base of her scalp. She purposefully flexed her arm, smirking when Nonon’s gaze lingered on it. “So, I mean, I’m in your room. In just my underwear. Well, aside from the, uh, the phone I had to stick in my boyshorts.”

Nonon immediately rolled her eyes. “You haven’t even told Satsuki about what happened last night and you want to seduce me again? Get your priorities straight, you fucking horndog,” Nonon said, but Ryuko moved forward. “Jesus, close the door at least.”

Ryuko did as she asked before hopping on her bed, landing on her back. “You gotta drive me home soon, though,” she said, reaching out in order to prod at the blankets covering her. When Nonon just quirked a brow at her, Ryuko joined her at the headboard and pursed her lips. “You always wake up at noon?”

“Unless I have band practice, yeah,” Nonon answered. “Stop trying to play nice, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

Ryuko’s brows shot up in a mock display of surprise. “Me? What am I doing? I’m just trying to be a good person,” she said, raising her hands up, pleading her innocence. Nonon jabbed her in the stomach and Ryuko smirked at her, pretending to look injured, leaning into her with a fake groan. When Nonon just frowned at her, Ryuko laughed, although it petered out rather quickly when she moved closer, forehead bumping against the other woman’s. Nonon’s fingers pressed at Ryuko’s bare stomach, and she sucked in a breath, leaning into the hand. “Your hair’s down,” Ryuko said.

“What did you think, I was gonna wear it tied up when I went to bed?” Nonon asked, thumbing at her navel.

“I dunno, maybe,” she said, letting out a shaky gasp when Nonon traced her fingers over her abdominals. Ryuko moved in for a kiss, rough and messy, and Nonon complied but shifted forward in order to take the reins, slowing the kiss down. She moved back and Ryuko followed after her with a whine, fingers flitting over the barrier of blankets Nonon had created. “Fuck,” Ryuko swore as she caught her breath, exchanging quick kisses between pants. Nonon sucked on her lower lip and Ryuko groaned, pressing against her and practically rutting, wishing the other woman’s hand was placed lower. She finally managed to nudge the blankets aside and her hands ghosted over her breasts. “Are you cold or hot and bothered?”

“Hot and bothered? What are you, middle-aged?” Nonon demanded, a huff of laughter escaping her. Her free hand cupped Ryuko’s jaw and tugged her into another open-mouthed kiss. “To answer your question, though,” she added, “A little bit of both.” She sucked in a breath when Ryuko squeezed both her breasts, diving in for another quick kiss.

“God, it’s like I’m kissing a rotting corpse, your breath is terrible,” Nonon complained. Ryuko growled and breathed through her mouth just to irritate her before shifting closer, coaxing her into another kiss even after her insult.

Nonon’s knuckles brushed over Ryuko’s stomach and Ryuko circled her nipples through her shirt, pinched at them. Nonon groaned and bowed her head, and Ryuko ducked under to press her mouth against her neck.

“Wait, no,” Nonon said, and Ryuko grunted but pulled away, keeping her hands in Nonon’s line of sight. She shifted around, fixed the blankets around her. “Thanks. For stopping.”

Ryuko hummed. “Don’t mention it. I’m just being a human being.” She shifted and leaned into her, only moving to slouch over and rest her chin on Nonon’s head when she leaned back against her. “You seem like you’re a lot calmer about this… Whatever this is than you were last night.”

“Yeah, well. It happened,” Nonon said. “Not to mention it’s totally not my fault. You seduced me.”

“I guess.” Ryuko made herself more comfortable. “Hey, wait, I didn’t even come remotely close to seducing you and if I did, you don’t look like you’re complaining.”

Nonon let out a bark of laughter. “Hey, who’s Satsuki going to trust? The horny fuckbuddy who gets fucking wet from even _looking_ at garters or the person she’s known basically for all of her life?”

“Touché,” Ryuko conceded with a frown. Nonon just hummed, and Ryuko added, changing the subject, “Eyebrows isn’t a big fan of cuddling.”

“She does usually like physical contact, though,” Nonon said. “Maybe you’re doing it wrong.”

“Pfft, how do you even cuddle wrong?” Ryuko asked. Nonon shrugged and Ryuko huffed.

“Here, let me show you a trick that’ll be sure to make her love cuddling with you,” Nonon said, reaching out and grabbing Ryuko’s wrist. “Now, just be slack. Don’t move unless I’m moving you. Seriously, you’ll ruin it.”

“Ruin wha- ow, fuck!” Ryuko exclaimed, her own hand smacking her in the face.

“Stop hitting yourself,” Nonon said, and Ryuko yowled as her hand hit her face again, mostly from humiliation rather than pain. Before the next blow came, Ryuko flexed and held her arm still. Nonon huffed, turned her head against Ryuko’s neck, and chomped down. Ryuko’s reaction was immediate: she bared her neck for her and groaned, slackening, and Nonon took that opportunity to smack her a final time before Ryuko growled and straddled her. Nonon didn’t even look vaguely intimidated, lips even curling into one of her stupid smirks. Ryuko nudged her head against her, nose bumping into her cheek, and Nonon let go of her wrist in order to place both of her hands over Ryuko’s ribs, thumbing at the material of her sport’s bra. Ryuko’s breath quickened and she swallowed, subconsciously leaning against Nonon’s hands.

“Push it up for me,” Nonon said, and Ryuko quickly complied, tugging it up just enough for her breasts to be exposed. “You saw mine, I might as well see yours, right?” She asked, stroking just under her nipples with both of her thumbs, synchronized.

“You sure you’re a virgin?” Ryuko asked as Nonon pressed down on her nipples. Ryuko let out a surprised gasp and arched her back.

“I touch myself a lot,” Nonon said, flushing, “I know my way around tits.”

“O-oh,” Ryuko said, but at Nonon’s growing redness she chortled. “Nice look, you tomato. Does this always happen when you try to say sexy things?”

“No,” Nonon answered firmly, palming Ryuko’s breasts and looking away, her blush reaching down to her chest.

Ryuko didn’t press the subject. Instead, she murmured appreciatively at the attention Nonon was giving her. That was, until her phone rang and she shot up, straight as an arrow, and pulled it from her boyshorts, swatting Nonon’s hands away.

“What the fuck is your ringtone?” Nonon asked as Ryuko glanced at the caller ID.

“Uh, only the best Oaisis song in the world,” Ryuko said with a roll of her eyes, answering it and bringing the phone to her ear.

“Oh my God it’s Wonderwall,” Nonon groaned, falling back against the headboard.

“I’m coming to pick you up in twenty minutes. Be ready,” Satsuki said, and Ryuko sputtered.

“Wh-what? Right now?” Ryuko demanded, running her hands through her hair. “Funny story, I’m not at home right now.”

“Nonon told me. We’ll talk once we get there,” Satsuki said. After some consideration, she decided to add, “I’m not mad.”

“Oh. Okay. Uh. See you in twenty minutes, then,” Ryuko said. “... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare,” Satsuki said automatically, and Ryuko flinched. “Were you doing this just to get a rise out of me? To get a rise out of Nonon?”

“No, no, of course not,” Ryuko said, fixing her sport’s bra and rolling off of Nonon. “I’m an asshole, but I’m not _that_ kind of asshole. Or the other one. The anatomical one. Not that one, either.”

“Are your feelings for Nonon legitimate?” Satsuki asked, ignoring Ryuko's verbal fumble.

Ryuko coughed, looked over at Nonon. “I think. Yeah. Maybe. In a weird way,” Ryuko answered. “Did you know she’s a really good fucking kisser? It’s unreal.”

“I did not,” Satsuki said, as Nonon half-flushed, half-preened. “Do you still have feelings for me?”

“Y-yeah. Yes. A lot of them,” she said. “You’re a really good kisser, too. That first time we met and we made out? Totally lying.”

“Thank you, and I know. You’ve got to work on yours, though. You use too much tongue.”

Ryuko frowned. “One sec,” she told Satsuki, before she pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the mouthpiece with her free hand. “Do I use too much tongue?” she asked Nonon.

“A little. You’re very zealous about it, though.” she coughed. “It sort of makes up for it.”

“Yeah, thanks, okay,” Ryuko said, turning her attention back to Satsuki. “Nonon says my zeal makes up for the tongue thing.”

“... Perhaps. I’ll allow it,” Satsuki said. “Anyway. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

“Oh, right,” Ryuko said. After a few moments with neither of them hanging up, Ryuko cleared her throat and added, “Nonon’s a virgin.” Nonon punched her in the shoulder and Ryuko grinned at her, flipping her off.

“I know that, too,” Satsuki said. “Good-bye, Matoi.”

“Yeah, ‘bye Eyebrows,” Ryuko said, about to hang up until she remembered something else. “Oh wait, shit! Can I make out with Nonon? Touch her boobs a little? Is that cool with you?”

“It’s fine.”

“Sweet.” She smiled, and she heard Satsuki snort on the other end.

“Thank you for asking,” Satsuki added.

“Yeah. No problem. Bye.” She hung up and stared down at her phone. “This is weird.”

Nonon sighed and leaned against her. “You’re telling me,” she said. “I’m the one caught in the crossfire.”

Ryuko chortled and tousled Nonon’s hair before she got up, fixing her shorts. “I’m gonna get ready. Satsuki’s coming over,” she said, taking three steps before she stopped, furrowed her brows. “Wait a second,” she said, turning around. “You fucking told her about last night!?”

Nonon groaned and stared up at the ceiling. “I got anxious, okay? I couldn’t sleep last night, I felt all kinds of guilty,” she explained, reaching blindly on the bedside table for a hairtie. When she got it, she tied her hair up in a messy bun. “Hey, look at yourself, you told Satsuki all sorts of shit about me just now.”

Ryuko grunted and frowned. “Yeah, but I wanted to tell her about it.”

“Well, look at it this way: I broke the ice, now you guys can talk about it properly,” Nonon said, rolling out of bed, still wrapping her blankets around her. At Ryuko’s raised brow and amused smirk, Nonon grinned and said, “I’m the blanket queen.”

“Yeah?” Ryuko asked, grabbing the door handle. “Anyway, I’m just gonna get dressed--”

“Not that door!” Nonon exclaimed, tossing her blankets away and rushing to close it, even as Ryuko peered inside.

“Holy shit--” Ryuko said, cut off by Nonon pulling her back and slamming the door. “Was that a room full of sex toys? Are you _sure_ you’re a virgin?”

Nonon turned red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. “No!” She said. When Ryuko just lifted a brow and Nonon calmed down, she said, hesitantly, “... Yes.”

Ryuko flushed. “Do you use all of them?”

“What? No, not all of them. I buy the ones that’re nice-looking, too,” Nonon said, avoiding her gaze and playing with the hem of her loose cotton shirt.

“You… Collect dildos?” Ryuko asked. “Does Satsuki know?”

“Yes to both of those questions,” Nonon said, scratching at her ear. “It’s a long story. The dog and I had a prank-off. Needless to say, he won that round.”

Ryuko struggled not to laugh. “Oh my God, what did he do?”

Nonon coughed. “He, uh, he put them at the table like they were at a dinner party when her and the rest of the group was coming over,” she said, hiding her face in her hands.

The taller woman guffawed and Nonon just rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Go get dressed, I’ve gotta dress, too.”

“Oh, I could help you with--”

“No, thanks, really, I can do it myself,” Nonon dismissed, blushing furiously.

“Well, I mean, I got permission from Eyebrows,” Ryuko said.

“Did you get permission from me?”

Ryuko opened her mouth and promptly shut it. “No. Sorry.”

Nonon just rolled her eyes. “Just get dressed. You can help me out if you get dressed fast enough.”

Ryuko’s brows shot up nearly past her hairline and she bobbed her head. “Holy shit save your garters for me,” Ryuko said, bolting for the door.

She ignored the two men in the kitchen telling her to slow down before she broke something valuable and pulled on her clothes -thankful that she only had to put on two things. Her arms got stuck for a few moments and she flailed frantically before she managed to get it on properly. Then, barely managing to avoid a collision with the Nonon’s roommate’s friend, she made her way back to the other woman’s room. She had a denim button-down and her undergarments on, and she barely even acknowledged the new presence in her room, opting to finish buttoning her shirt instead.

Ryuko watched her for a few moments, and when Nonon finished buttoning her shirt, she glanced in her direction and jerked her head in the direction of her stockings and garters. “Oh, right,” Ryuko said, carefully grabbing one of the stockings. “They’ve got cats on them,” she said, and Nonon smirked at her, visibly struggling not to laugh. Miffed by Nonon’s expression, she frowned and said, “Sorry I thought your thigh-highs were cute.”

Nonon actually laughed that time, and Ryuko just grumbled to herself, watching her sit down on the edge of her bed. She raised her leg and Ryuko sighed, getting down onto her knees and rolling the stocking up her leg. When she raised it up to her calf, she paused, glanced up at Nonon, then leaned down and bit down on the skin above her knee. Nonon gasped and she grasped at her shoulder but didn’t push her away, let her suck at the spot until Ryuko was sure a hickey would form. Ryuko pressed her lips to the new mark and smirked up at the other woman before she rolled her thigh highs the rest of the way and went on to the next one, revelling in Nonon’s flushed face and parted lips. She nosed her way up her thighs, rolled the sock on the rest of the way. Nonon groaned, tugged at Ryuko’s hair, and Ryuko leaned into the hand, letting out a quiet noise of her own. She brushed her fingers over the hem of her stockings, pressed her lips to her thighs, smirking like that cat that got the cream.

“I gotta finish getting dressed,” Nonon said, and Ryuko hummed, reaching over to grab her garters on the other side of the bed. Ryuko helped her into the garter belt, and Nonon stood so that she could clasp the four garters to her thigh-highs. When she was done, she ran her fingers over the fabric and leaned against one of her thighs.

“Cute bows on these ones,” Ryuko remarked, fingering at the white frills of her garters.

“Thanks,” Nonon managed, her breath catching in her throat when Ryuko dipped her thumbs under the hems of her stockings. “Got them at a warehouse sale.”

“Mn,” was all Ryuko said in response, nipping lightly at her skin.

Nonon gasped, a second hand joining the first in Ryuko’s hair, and the other woman grunted approvingly in response. “You’re a regular old body-worshipper, aren’t you?” she said.

Ryuko just moaned and leaned against Nonon’s hands, her own hands drifting higher to stroke at her garter belt.

“Jesus Christ,” Nonon murmured, flushing, unused to the amount of attention she paid her. “Shit, I have to put my skirt on. C’mon, Satsuki’s coming over.”

Ryuko stilled. “Yeah. Sorry,” she said, suddenly embarrassed. She got up and stretched as Nonon reached over and grabbed her skirt, a pastel pink, and stepped into it. As Nonon zipped herself up, Ryuko cracked her knuckles and said, “I was wondering. The reason you were so ready to make out with me this morning, was that because you called Eyebrows last night?”

Nonon flushed as she tucked her shirt in. “A little,” she admitted. “I didn’t want to, y’know. Betray her like that.”

Ryuko grunted and scratched at her cheek. She shuffled a little closer and glanced down at Nonon expectantly, fidgeting with her hoodie’s drawstrings.

“What, do you want a reward for a job well done or something?” Nonon demanded.

Ryuko just gave the smallest nod she could. With a roll of her eyes, Nonon reached over and tugged her down to her level by the front of her hoodie. Ryuko moved forward, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away. “Fuck no,” Nonon said, very obviously disappointed in the quality of the kiss she received. She grabbed her by the chin and got on the tips of her toes for a better one, and Ryuko let out a surprised but altogether pleased noise from it. Ryuko bent over so she didn’t have to lean up like that. Her hands migrated down to press at her hips, and when Nonon pulled away in order to say, “You’re surprisingly good at putting garters on,” Ryuko grinned against her mouth and the reached around to grab her ass, kissing her again.

Nonon gasped and punched her shoulder, and Ryuko immediately pulled away. “No, wait, that was good, keep doing that,” Nonon said, grabbing her hands and putting them back where they were, “Just a knee-jerk reaction, sorry.”

Ryuko chortled and kissed her again, punctuating it with a squeeze of her hands. Nonon groaned and hooked her arms around her neck, breaking the kiss in order to breathe, nudging against her. “I know,” Ryuko said, coaxing a few more quick kisses from Nonon, “My hands are fucking magical.”

“Oh, shut up,” Nonon said, burying her hands in her hair, smirking when Ryuko shut her eyes and practically purred. “You really like this, don’t you?”

Ryuko hummed and rested her head on her shoulder, thumbs drawing circles over the fabric of Nonon’s skirt.

“Like a cat,” Nonon murmured as Ryuko nosed at her ear, breathing ragged. “Shit, you don’t just like this, you really get turned on by this treatment, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Ryuko admitted, shuddering when Nonon trailed the tips of her fingers down the nape of her neck. She slumped against her and Nonon had to take a step back lest she fell. “How much time until Satsuki gets here?” She asked, mouthing at her earlobe.

Nonon shifted around to glance at the clock. “Ten minutes, give or take.”

Ryuko grunted. She took one of her hands off Nonon, unbuttoned her jeans. “I’m rubbing one out. Right now.”

Nonon yelped. “Wait, wait, right now? Can you just wait until you get home?”

“Nah,” she answered, unzipping her fly and lowering her pants a little. “Don’t worry, I finish quickly.”

“I think in literally any other situation that’d be a bad thing,” Nonon said. “I.. I don’t have to do anything?”

“Just, uh. Tug on my hair a little. Make out with me. You don’t have to touch me anywhere else,” Ryuko explained, nuzzling against her neck, dipping her fingers under the fabric of her boyshorts. She gasped and bucked her hips immediately, squeezing Nonon’s ass.

“You’re really heavy,” Nonon complained, and Ryuko only huffed, leading her to the bed. “Is this really necessary? The whole flick-the-bean-while-I-watch?”

Ryuko sat down and lifted her brow. “Are you uncomfortable? I mean. I can stop, as much as I don’t want to.” Carefully, she inched forward and butted her head against Nonon’s bust. “I can get off in the bathroom, if you want. It wouldn’t be the first time this week.”

Nonon let out a huff of laughter and scratched at her scalp with one hand while her other hand reached around to grab Ryuko’s. “And you called me thirsty yesterday,” she said as she shifted, placed her hand on her breast, next to Ryuko’s head. Ryuko smirked up at her before fingering at her buttons, glancing inquiringly at her. Nonon flushed but nodded, and she worked on the first button. She stopped when she had enough access to her skin. “Fine, yeah, go ahead. You’ve got seven minutes.”

“Alright, I can make this work,” Ryuko mumbled, nosing at one of Nonon’s breasts through her bra as she resumed her previous ministrations. She closed her mouth on the skin above her bra, glanced up for permission before she sucked. Ryuko unbuttoned her shirt one more time so she could give herself enough space to duck her fingers underneath her bra. She pinched her nipple between her index and middle finger, bucked her hips against her own hand at the noise Nonon made. “Get your other hand in my hair,” Ryuko said, unconsciously spreading her legs wider, still staring up at Nonon. The other woman did as she asked and tugged for good measure, and Ryuko moaned. She lifted Nonon’s bra up, eyes momentarily lingering on its lace, and lapped at her nipple, thumb stroking over the mark she had just finished making.

She tongued curiously at her nipple piercing, gauging her response. Seeing as it was mostly positive, she redoubled her efforts, wringing out more sounds from her. One of Nonon’s hands moved to the base of her scalp and she dug her nails there, her other hand tracing the shell of her ear. Ryuko groaned and squirmed, mouthing at her breast, breath quickening. “Pull,” Ryuko groaned, “Pull my hair, c’mon.”

Nonon grabbed two fistfuls of her hair, tugged. “Yeah, yeah,” Ryuko managed. Her mouth left her breast, as did her hand, instead latching on to the back of Nonon’s neck in order to pull her down and kiss her, messy and desperately. Nonon groaned and leaned against her, opening her mouth and tugging on Ryuko’s hair even harder. Ryuko moaned approvingly against her mouth before she broke away and shuddered. Her leg jerked out and bumped against Nonon’s. Breathing still ragged, she pulled Nonon in for another kiss and got her hand out of her pants. Nonon reciprocated and stroked at her scalp. “Thanks,” Ryuko sighed, wiping her hand on the bedsheets before she fixed Nonon’s bra and rebuttoned her shirt.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about being fast,” Nonon remarked, running her fingers through Ryuko’s hair, picking out tangles, as the other woman idly toyed with the denim of her shirt. “Does that thing with you leg happen every time?”

“Yeah. Most of the time. I’ve lost count on how many times Satsuki’s said she got a concussion from it.” Ryuko smirked and leaned back on one of her hands, tugging Nonon onto her lap.

Nonon just sighed and Ryuko rested her chin on her shoulder. “You said Satsuki that time instead of Eyebrows,” she said, looking at Ryuko’s split ends. “Also, have you ever used a brush in your entire life?”

“I get mushy after I come, okay? Sometimes it spills,” Ryuko grumbled defensively. “And yes, I do sometimes use a comb. I mean. Not often, I’ve gotta preserve my rugged look.”

“Rugged look? You look like a dangerous youth.”

Ryuko chortled. “Youth? What the fuck, did I just make out with a granny?” She asked, nosing at the crook of her neck, and she could feel Nonon’s frown by the way her neck tensed. “And, by the way, this dangerous youth has two women interested in her, so I don’t even _need_ a comb.”

“Interested in you? Yeah, alright, you keep thinking that,” Nonon said.

“I’m wounded, Troll Doll. You don’t care about me?” Ryuko asked, in mock pain. Her hands dipped down to snap her garters. “Not even a little interested?”

Nonon gasped, seemed to think about it for a while, fingers threading through her hair. “Hm, maybe a little. Just to make sure you don’t get into too much trouble.”

Ryuko grinned against her neck. “Yeah?” She asked, fingers moving up her skirt, splaying her hands on her thighs. “Just to make sure I don’t get into trouble?”

“Ah,” was all Nonon could manage, swallowing. “Well--”

There was a knock at the room’s door. Both of them immediately flinched away from each other and Nonon stood, straightening out her skirt. “Satsuki’s on her way up, c’mon so she can take the ingrate home,” Houka said on the other side of the door.

Nonon glanced down at Ryuko. “You heard him,” she said, jerking her head in the direction of the door. Ryuko nodded dumbly, trying to find a place for her hands and settling on putting them in her pockets as she stood. She brushed up against her as she passed her, not unlike a cat who was fond of someone did, waited for Nonon to open the door for her. On the other side were Inumuta and his friend (platonic life partner? who knew), and Nonon muttered a grumpy ‘good afternoon’ to the two of them as they passed by on their way to the entrance. Ryuko slipped on her shoes without even taking her hands out of her pockets and Nonon looked mildly impressed.

Almost on cue, a sharp rap on the door announced Satsuki’s arrival. They exchanged glances as Nonon reached over and opened the door. Satsuki stepped in.

“Good afternoon,” she said, calm as ever. She bent down and kissed Nonon on the cheek as usual. “I like what you did to your hair today. No hat.”

“Oh. Thanks. I just forgot to put one on,” Nonon said, shuffling her feet bashfully.

“Well, you should forget more often.” She smiled as Nonon flushed, then turned to Ryuko, who flinched reflexively. “Matoi,” she said, moving in for a quick kiss. Ryuko’s brows shot up before settling back down as she reciprocated, leaning into the kiss. “I trust you both enjoyed yourselves?”

The two of them coughed almost simultaneously and avoided eye contact as much as possible, getting red to the very tips of their ears as they muttered some semblance of an affirmative. Satsuki looked like the most amused woman in the world.

“Nonon. Thank you for taking care of this dunce for me,” Satsuki added. “I’d like to stay for longer, but I have a prior engagement with a chimp. I trust you understand.”

“Oh, of course,” Nonon said, scratching at the nape of her neck. “And… Shithead. Gimme your phone, I’ll add you to my contacts. We can--” she hesitated, cleared her throat, looked at Satsuki for her approval “--schedule something. If you want.”

“O-oh, yeah, yeah okay,” Ryuko stammered, fishing in her pockets for her phone and punching in her passcode before handing it over to her. She glanced over at Satsuki, who only lifted a brow at her concern. “You’re really alright with this?” she asked as Nonon handed her back her phone. “Wow, your contact is “The Greatest Good”, really clever,” she added, frowning at a smirking Nonon. “I should just put crap emojis instead.”

“Wow, that’s what I have for your contact,” Nonon said, grinning when Ryuko just huffed and pocketed her phone. She turned her attention to Satsuki. “But yeah, Shithead’s right. You… You don’t mind at all?”

Satsuki shrugged. “It’s not impossible to have romantic feelings for more than one person. As long as it doesn’t interfere with how you think of me, Matoi, I have no problem with it.”

The two other women exchanged glances, but didn’t say anything else on the matter. “Yeah. Okay,” Ryuko said. “Are we going, or?”

“Right, yes. Sorry again, Nonon,” Satsuki said, giving her her customary kiss on the cheek, “We’ll see each other soon, I hope.”

“Yeah,” Nonon managed. She looked over at Ryuko. “Shithead, c’mere,” she said, voice unsure whether it should be harsh or soft. Ryuko hummed and bumped up against her before she leaned over and pressed her lips against Nonon’s. It was quick and chaste, and Satsuki rolled her eyes at it.

“What are you, preteens on your first date?” she demanded, threading her fingers through Ryuko’s hair. “That, or you truly took my observation on your kissing to heart, Matoi.” She tilted Ryuko’s head down, bumped her nose against Nonon’s cheek. “If you don’t mind, Nonon, Matoi would like to try again.”

Nonon’s eyes flicked from Ryuko to Satsuki and, after getting permission from both of them, she cupped Ryuko’s jaw and tugged her into a kiss. Ryuko eagerly reciprocated, fingers curling behind Nonon’s ears in order to pull her closer, Satsuki drawing circles on the nape of her neck. “ _Wow_ , okay--” she managed when they broke apart, and Satsuki tugged her up for a kiss of her own. Ryuko matched her intensity and grabbed her neck in order to tug her lower. Her other hand lingered on Nonon, and she brushed the backs of her knuckles along her neck before she pulled away from Satsuki. “Yeah. Okay. Uh. You said we hand to go somewhere?” she said, completely articulately, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She patted Nonon’s cheek before she moved away completely, and said, “Yeah. We’ll talk. Plan something. Whatever.”

“Yeah. See you around, Shithead.”

“Bye, Troll Doll,” Ryuko shot back as Satsuki directed her to the door.

As the door closed behind them, Satsuki twined her fingers with Ryuko’s and asked, “Do you give nicknames to everyone you fuck?”

Ryuko flushed. “We didn’t fuck, Jesus. I touched her boobs a little, she touched mine, we made out,” she grumbled, and Satsuki let out an amused snort, nosing at her temple as she pressed the button to the elevator. “Okay. I rubbed one out while she watched. That was a thing that happened. Does that count as fucking?”

Satsuki lifted a brow but looked more amused than anything else. “No,” she said, “I think that’s called mutual masturbation. Even if it was just you.”

Ryuko mouthed the word, wrapping her head around it. “Oh,” was all she said as they got into the elevator. She pulled Satsuki’s hand to her mouth, kissed her fingers. “Thanks for not being upset.”

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Satsuki responded, squeezing her hand. She leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before the elevator doors opened, and she led Ryuko to her car. She got in the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt.

“So, the dwarf’s a good kisser?” A voice coming from the back of the car asked, loud and curious. Ryuko whirled around, and caught sight of a lanky, tall man wearing a neon t-shirt, shorts, sandals, and a ridiculous pair of sunglasses with a black pomeranian in his lap. He had the most friendly, aggravating grin Ryuko had ever seen.

“Eyebrows, who the fuck is this,” Ryuko said, not asked.

“Matoi, I’d like you to meet the chimp I spoke about earlier, Uzu. We’ll be having lunch together.”

Ryuko groaned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took A LOT longer than anticipated, mostly because of school and because I got so burned out from writing everything that I needed a break. Still, this chapter clocks in at 10k words, which I guess kind of makes up for it!

“Wow, she sounds very disappointed, Satsuki,” the man in the back seat said, “Does she not like lunch?”

Ryuko just covered her face in her hands and sighed. “I thought it was just going to be just us two, Eyebrows,” she muttered.

“Well, I never said that. Come on, just bear it until lunch is over,” Satsuki said, “Uzu’s not as bad as he looks.”

“He looks like a fucking douchebag, so I mean, there’s not very much wiggle room.” Ryuko grumbled, glancing back.

“I’m, uh, I’m right here,” Uzu said, petting his dog, who wagged its curly tail and chomped down on his fingers.

The two of them looked at Uzu, then at each other. Satsuki waved her hand in his direction and furrowed her brows, silently demanding that Ryuko apologized, and Ryuko crossed her arms and shook her head. With a sigh, Satsuki said, “Matoi is sorry. She sometimes says things she doesn’t mean.”

Ryuko opened her mouth to protest, but with a glare from Satsuki she reluctantly closed her mouth. After a few moments, however, she cleared her throat. “Hey, why do you dress like the 90’s never ended? All you’re missing are acid wash jeans,” she asked.

“Well, I have a pair at home. And some acid wash cutoffs,” Uzu replied easily, as Satsuki gave up trying to mediate and turned the car on.

“Are you a real person?” Ryuko demanded, “You can’t actually be real.”

Uzu leaned forward. “Oh, I’m very real. Here, c’mon, touch my shirt. Tell me what it’s made of.”

Ryuko did as he asked, grimacing. “Wow, it’s like fucking plastic--”

“It’s boyfriend material.” His head tilted and he grinned.

Ryuko blinked.

“It was… I winked. I forgot about the… The sunglasses.” He rubbed his head and laughed at himself and Ryuko snorted, punching him in the shoulder. He yelped and jerked back, but he continued laughing, a loud wheezy, irritatingly contagious almost-giggle.

“That isn’t even a creative joke, I’ve heard it somewhere before.” Ryuko huffed and rolled her eyes. “But okay. You’re not that bad.”

“Hey, you haven’t even seen me in my polar fleece vest,” Uzu added, scratching his dog behind the ears.

“Oh my God,” she groaned, focusing back on the road. She glanced over at Satsuki, who looked to be the most amused woman in the world. “What are you smiling about?”

“Me? Nothing, I assure you,” Satsuki said, reaching her hand out to Ryuko, who gingerly took it, flushing and glancing back at an oblivious Uzu. “Oh, don’t worry. Uzu’s blind.”

“Blind as can be,” Uzu said agreeably, “You guys could be having very quiet sex and I wouldn’t know otherwise.”

“Oh, trust me, you’d hear if we were-- ow, fuck!” Ryuko interrupted herself when Satsuki squeezed her hand and sent her a quick glare. “Jesus, Eyebrows, I try to say one thing and my hand is caught in a deathgrip.”

“Don’t talk about us with Uzu,” she said, loosening her grip on her hand. “He has loose lips.”

“Yeah, lots of your friends do, I don’t know if you realized,” Ryuko said, “Ira’s a giant gossiphound, did you know? Sometimes I hear him and Mako talking and those two are relentless together.”

“Oh? Relentless? Tell me more,” Uzu said, leaning forward. Satsuki reached back, letting go of Ryuko’s hand in order to push him back to his seat.

“Stop. I’m trying to drive, here,” Satsuki said. Uzu, surprisingly, did as she asked. “Where do you want to eat? I was thinking Giorgio’s.”

Ryuko shrugged, rubbed her still-sore fingers. “I don’t care.”

“Oh, wow, you’re at the ‘I don’t care’ stage of your relationship, huh? Must be getting serious,” Uzu said, grinning.

“Shut up,” Satsuki said.

“Yeah, shut up,” Ryuko agreed.

“It’s pick on Uzu day, isn’t it?” he asked. “Didn’t anybody tell you not to bully disabled people?”

“Don’t pull the blind card, I had just started liking you,” Ryuko warned, and Uzu just sighed and stroked at his dog. “And I wasn’t bullying you. If I wanted to bully you, you wouldn’t be conscious right now.”

“I don’t think that’s how bullying works, Matoi,” Satsuki said, checking her blind spot. She turned into a parking lot, parked the car, then turned the car off. “You two behave yourselves,” she added as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

“Yeah, Mom,” Ryuko said, rolling her eyes, and Uzu giggled. The two of them got out of the car and Uzu set his dog down before he reached over and grabbed his walking cane. “I didn’t think pomeranians could be service dogs.”

“Yeah, they can’t. He’s just a regular dog. They’re stupid furballs, but Orochi’s not that bad,” Uzu said, and the dog yapped at him. “Still, most people don’t know that.” He tapped the side of his nose and grinned at Ryuko.

“... So you bring your dog everywhere?” Ryuko asked, joining Satsuki as Uzu tapped his way to the entrance.

“Well, he gets lonely all by himself, and I can’t have that,” he answered with a shrug as Satsuki held the door open for the two of them.

“Oh, sir, we don’t allow pets here,” the hostess said.

“What? I’ll have you know, I need this dog beside me at all times!” Uzu exclaimed, clacking his cane.

“... What’s your cane for, then?”

“Ma’am, have you ever heard of double-bagging?” Uzu demanded. “Also, Orochi serves as a therapy dog, not a seeing eye dog. Pomeranians are too stupid to be eyes for the blind.”

“O-oh! My mistake, sir,” she said. “You’re three people in a group?”

“Yes, ma’am, the two women who I am assuming are now currently frowning are with me,” he said, jerking his thumb in the completely wrong direction. When Satsuki subtly cleared her throat, he adjusted his thumb’s position in the direction of the voice. The hostess laughed quietly and escorted them to a booth. Ryuko sat next to Sastuki and grinned at her as she took up as much space as possible. Satsuki just looked down at her, elbowed her in the gut, smiled when Ryuko yelped and straightened. Put out, she leaned against Satsuki and glanced around the rest of the restaurant before she bit at her ear.

Satsuki barely even reacted. She opened the menu, murmured, “Matoi. No.”

“What’s she doing?” Uzu asked, leaning forward.

“None of your business. Would you like me to read the menu for you?” Satsuki said, ignoring Ryuko’s low growl right next to her ear.

“Oh! Yes, please,” he said, folding up his cane and setting it next to him before looking at Satsuki eagerly.

“Sweet, I don’t have to look at the menu, either,” Ryuko said, shifting ever closer to Satsuki, who merely quirked an eyebrow at her before looking back down at the pages in front of her.

“I’m not going to read all of this, what are you in the mood for?” Satsuki said, reaching over to squeeze Ryuko’s side, who barely managed to suppress a snort of laughter at the sensation.

“Meat,” both Ryuko and Uzu replied.

“I wasn’t asking you, Matoi, but at least Uzu had the same suggestion,” Satsuki said, flipping to the right section. “Well, there’s some steak with potatoes, chicken parmesan--”

“I want that,” Ryuko said.

“Man, I wanted that,” Uzu said with a sigh.

“What? Just get the same thing as me,” Ryuko suggested, furrowing her brows.

“Satsuki. Your girlfriend is really uncultured,” he said, visibly disgusted.

“I’m aware. You should see her when she’s not in public,” Satsuki said, reaching over to pat Ryuko’s thigh, “She’s restraining herself right now.” She pinched her, smirked when Ryuko held in a yelp.

“Incredible,” Uzu said. “Anyway, I won’t get the same thing as you, that’s like. It’s just terrible, you can’t have two of the same dish at a restaurant.”

Ryuko scratched her head. “I mean, if you really want it, I can find something else.”

“Oh, no, no, you called it first,” Uzu said, “I go on shotgun honor.”

Ryuko snorted at that but shrugged. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Satsuki, could you continue reading for me?” Uzu asked.

“Oh, there’s a veal parmesan,” Satsuki suggested.

“Oh my God I want _that_ ,” Ryuko said.

Uzu leaned forward and hummed, rubbing his chin. “We’re in a pickle, Matoi,” he said. “Are you going to have the parmesan chicken or the veal parmesan? You can only have one dish, this is lunch, not supper.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Ryuko said, nodding and idly playing with Satsuki’s hand, which she had left on her thigh. Satsuki squeezed Ryuko’s fingers, cracked her knuckles for her, who sucked in a breath in response. “I want the veal. I’m feeling fancy. You can have the chicken, though,” Ryuko said, unconsciously offering her other hand to Satsuki, who cracked those knuckles for her.

“Hrm,” Uzu said, chewing on his lip. His dog yapped and she silenced it with a quick scratch behind the ears. “Yeah, alright,” he said with a shrug. “What are you having, Satsuki?”

“Give me a moment to look through the menu,” she said, and Uzu murmured a small apology, toying with the fabric of his shirt. Ryuko glanced down at the menu, mouthed some of the dishes’ names to pass the time, picked at Satsuki’s fingernails. “Pasta primavera,” she announced, closing the menu.

Ryuko frowned. “Boring,” she muttered, and Satsuki just scoffed and nudged her. “I mean, I vegetables are okay when you’re not eating steak but… That’s so boring.”

“It’s not boring, it’s refined,” Satsuki shot back, snatching her hand out of Ryuko’s grip in order to cross her arms. Ryuko opened her mouth to say something, but the waitress thought it was a good time to show up and take their orders.

As soon as the waitress left, Uzu folded his hands and asked, “So what’s going on exactly, Matoi? You’re fucking Satsuki _and_ Nonon? Don’t you get tired?”

Ryuko flushed all the way to the tips of her ears and mumbled out, “I mean, sort of, I guess, if you wanna put it bluntly like that. I mean, the Nonon thing’s recent. Like, last night recent.”

Uzu hummed and rested his chin on his folded hands, obviously unsatisfied by the vagueness of her answer.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just single and lonely, especially since Ira’s new best friend is Mako,” Satsuki said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I am in an _incredibly_ committed relationship with my hand,” he argued, brows furrowing. “Is Nonon still a virgin? Because I really don’t want to be the last person to have sex in our group.”

Ryuko snorted and slammed her hand on the table, trying to keep herself from laughing. “Oh my God, I fucking knew it, I could smell the virgin on you,” Ryuko said, voice strained from trying not to laugh.

“Wow, alright, laugh at the blind virgin, I see how it is,” Uzu grumbled, unfolding his hands and reaching over to pet his dog.

Ryuko just cackled at him, only quieting down when Satsuki gave her one of her patented gentle whacks to her head. “She didn’t know Nonon was a virgin, I don’t think her nose is exactly trustworthy,” Satsuki said in an attempt to reassure him.

“Seriously? Nonon’s like. The biggest virgin in the world,” he complained, scratching at his chin.

“The garters threw me off!” Ryuko said defensively, crossing her arms.

“Uh-huh,” Uzu said, as if mentally taking notes. “Should I wear garters, then?”

“I mean, if you want to,” Ryuko said with a shrug, “I dunno if you could pull them off, though, your legs aren’t that great.”

Uzu pursed his lips. “Well, that’s why you wear garters and stockings, right? Nonon’s legs can’t be that great without the stockings.”

“Well,” Ryuko said, scratching the nape of her neck, “I mean. Nonon’s legs are pretty nice.”

“I agree with Matoi. Very shapely,” Satsuki interjected.

The conversation was temporarily put on hold as they received their food.

“Yeah, the Troll Doll’s got a nice body. It’s really different than yours, though,” Ryuko said, holding her fork and knife as if she’d never properly learned how to. “Like. She’s soft, and you’re like if a cement wall mated with a titanium… brick or something, I dunno that metaphor was shit. You still have a nice body, though. Just. Tough. Different.”

Satsuki hummed and twirled her spaghetti. Ryuko glanced over at her before shoving a massive piece of veal parmesan in her mouth. Uzu sighed and clacked around on his plate until he found the chicken, then cut at it, laboured and clumsy.

“Can we stop talking about how attractive your girlfriends, _my friends_ , are, please?” Uzu asked before he ate his piece of chicken parmesan. “I’ve known them since like middle school, I don’t need to know about how hot they are.”

Ryuko just grinned. “Yeah, fine, as long as you stop moping about how much of a virgin you are,” she said, cutting into her veal.

Uzu frowned, scratched at his chin with his pinky. “Yeah, whatever. Can I try your veal? Gimme your fork, I know you have something on there.”

“Is _that_ why you wanted different plates?” Ryuko demanded, passing the fork to Uzu anyway. “I’m taking some of your chicken, though.”

“No problem,” Uzu said as they exchanged forks. He took a bite and hummed, pleased. “Well, yeah, sharing is caring. I thought you of all people’d understand that.”

Ryuko groaned, rolling her eyes. “Jesus Christ,” she said, passing Uzu’s fork back to him, “I thought you didn’t want to talk about them like that.” As soon as she got her fork back, she cut herself another piece. “Your chicken was good, by the way,” Ryuko said, chewing on her food.

Uzu gave her a noncommital grunt and passed a piece of his chicken to his dog. “Ow,” he mumbled as the dog overzealously chomped down on his fingers. “I liked your veal more,” he added, slightly disappointed. “Satsuki. Let me try your pasta.”

“Very well,” she said, twirling a few strands and passing the fork over to him.

“Ugh. Healthy,” he grumbled after he tasted it, passing the fork back to her. “No meat. Matoi, you should try it.”

Ryuko snorted but Satsuki had already twirled another forkful. She moved to hand it over to Ryuko and the shorter woman let out a disappointed noise. “Not gonna feed it to me directly?” She asked.

Satsuki’s brow furrowed. “No.”

“Yeah, alright, good, because that’s super embarrassing,” Ryuko said, snatching the fork and chomping down on the pasta. “It’s not that bad,” she told Uzu, chewing on Satsuki’s fork as she thought about what she had just tasted.

“I’d like my fork back,” Satsuki said, as Ryuko picked her teeth with it and grinned, waggling her eyebrows. “Matoi, no.” She leaned towards her, snatched at the fork, only for Ryuko’s grin to widen and for her to pull her in for a kiss. Satsuki rolled her eyes and complied, but she bit down on her lower lip when Ryuko tried to deepen it. While she was distracted, Satsuki plucked the fork from her fingers.

“Guys, please, my eyes may not work but my ears definitely do and there is way too much lip smacking going on between you two for you to not be kissing,” Uzu complained, grimacing.

Satsuki pulled away, but Ryuko managed to coax one more out of her just to spite Uzu before they separated completely. “The veal tasted nice, from what I could tell,” Satsuki said, smirking.

Ryuko flushed and turned her attention to what was left on her plate. “Y-yeah,” she managed, coughing awkwardly.

Uzu groaned at that but didn’t say anything else on the subject. “Hey, Satsuki, do I have anything left on my plate? I’d feel around, but I’m not disgusting in public like you two are.”

Satsuki snorted and said, “Only the three leaves of salad they put in the corner of the plate.”

Uzu smacked his lips and leaned back against his seat, scooping up his dog. He scratched him behind the ears and sighed, pleased with his meal. Ryuko stabbed her last piece of meat and virtually devoured it, and Satsuki called over the waitress for the bill.

“Oh, we’re not having dessert?” Ryuko asked, dumping her utensils on Satsuki’s plate before taking it and putting it on her own to make it easier for the waitress to pick up the plates.

“No. We can eat at your place,” Satsuki said, pinky idly curling around Ryuko’s.

Ryuko flushed. “Mako’s at home,” she hissed.

Satsuki blinked, then snorted and said, “I meant actual food. But if you’d prefer that…”

“Get a room,” Uzu whined.

“Guess what, I’m already in one,” Ryuko shot back. “And, no, no it’s. It’s alright. We can just have actual dessert. I think I’ve got some ice cream in the freezer. Uzu’s not coming though.”

“What?!” He said, jolting in his seat. “Rude!”

“Oh, sorry I’m not inviting the weird dude and his dog to my house when I just wanted to hang out with my g-girlfriend,” Ryuko said, blushing all over again when she managed to say the last word.

“Wow, only one stutter,” Satsuki said, mildly impressed.

Uzu snorted and giggled, bouncing his dog in his lap.

“It was her first time saying it, I’m incredibly impressed by her resolve,” Satsuki added.

“Could you not talk about me in the third person, I’m right here,” Ryuko complained, and Satsuki only smiled. “But thanks.”

“Any time, Matoi,” she responded. She tugged at her ear, and Ryuko frowned, swatting her hand away. Ryuko flicked Satsuki’s nose just as the waitress came in with their bill. Uzu lifted a brow and reached in his pockets, presumably to find his wallet, and Satsuki just said, “Oh, no, if I’m paying for one person, I’m paying for everybody.”

“Fuck yeah,” Uzu said, not even disputing her offer. Ryuko rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers on the table as she watched Satsuki pay the bill. “So what’re you guys gonna do, since I’m not invited to your house?”

Ryuko shrugged, and then when she realized he couldn’t see her motion she just said, “I dunno. Probably watch some netflix or something.” Uzu hummed, scratched his dog behind his ears.

“What if I wanted to watch Netflix?” He asked, leaning on his free hand.

“Well, you can watch Netflix in your own house or something, bother somebody else,” Ryuko dismissed, thanking the waitress and gathering her things before she got up from her seat. She looked over at Satsuki expectantly. Satsuki sighed and slipped out of the booth, bumping into Ryuko as she got on her two feet and smirking at her when she stumbled.

Uzu got out, too, unfolding his cane and placing his dog down on the floor. As he straightened, he said, “Okay, so I guess I’ll be off.”

“You’re not getting a ride home?” Ryuko asked, furrowing her brow. She turned to Satsuki, who shrugged.

“He doesn’t let anyone know where he lives. Nonon’s convinced he doesn’t even have a home,” Satsuki said.

“Meh, don’t worry about it, it’s not too far,” Uzu said, clacking his way to the exit, as Ryuko and Satsuki followed him.

Satsuki leaned over and whispered, “We’re convinced he just gets a taxi.” Ryuko grinned and held back a bark of laughter at that, and Uzu frowned in front of them.

“Orochi, you’ve got great ears, lemme know what those school girls are gigglin’ about,” he said to his dog, who completely ignored him. “See, this is why Houka’s my wingman.” As they stepped outside, he whirled around, nearly bumping into Ryuko and Satsuki in the process. “Farewell, my fair maidens! I must depart for greener pastures and with people who actually want to watch Netflix with me!” He said, spreading his arms out wide. His arms, while originally spread for dramatic effect, were suddenly weaponized when they whacked a prospective restauranteer in the face, and he quickly retracted them and apologized, flushing furiously.

“Yeah, yeah, you drama queen,” Ryuko said, rolling her eyes, “The only fair maiden here is you.”

Uzu hesitated. “Okay, I’ll give you that one. Anyway, you messed up my dramatic exit, now I’ve just gotta leave like some sort of regular person, which I am definitely not.”

“Your dramatic exit wasn’t ruined by you hitting someone in the face?”

“That was just a minor inconvenience! Stop trying to speak with me while I’m walking away from you!” Uzu shouted, frustrated. Ryuko guffawed but let Uzu pick up the remains of his dignity and walk away without any other comments. As Ryuko watched him walk away, Satsuki nudged her and jerked her head in the direction of the car. They buckled themselves in and Satsuki started the car.

“Mako’s home?” Satsuki asked, as Ryuko grabbed her wrist. In her peripheral vision she saw Ryuko bring her fingers to her lips, and her breath caught in her throat when Ryuko bit down on the web of her skin between her thumb and forefinger.

“Yeah, I think so,” she answered, mouthing at her thumb, watching Satsuki squirm. “Prob’ly shouldn’t get you all excited when you can’t get off later,” Ryuko added, kissing her palm.

Satsuki just let out a deep breath through her nose, fingers twitching, eyes fixed on the road in front of her. Ryuko just laughed and bit at her fingers, her free hand shifting over to rest on Satsuki’s thigh. Satsuki let out a quiet groan when Ryuko put pressure there there, her hand pressing against her mouth and tugging on Ryuko’s lips.

“Jesus, calm down,” Ryuko mumbled, grinning with her fingers between her teeth, and Satsuki frowned in response, flicking her teeth. Ryuko laughed and squeezed her thigh. Satsuki sucked in a breath and stroked her lower lip with her thumb. At the next red light, however, she pulled away, giving her one last tug on her lips. She wiped her hand on Ryuko’s hoodie before she reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone, trying to ignore Ryuko, who mouthed at her neck and shifted the hand on her thigh, stroking idly.

“Mako,” Satsuki said, gripping the phone tightly as she tried to regulate her breathing, “I'm going to need you to vacate your apartment for forty minutes. Ira's got a shift at the grocery store. You can stay there.” As she listened to her response, she shifted in her seat and swallowed harshly, fingers tap-tap-tapping on her steering wheel. “Alright. Good. Thank you, Mako.” She hung up and tugged Ryuko into a kiss, who groaned and cupped her face with her free hand, using the hand on her thigh as leverage to press closer to her. Satsuki bit down on her lip when Ryuko made to pull away and coaxed her into another kiss, before she pressed her back in the passenger seat and turned her attention back to the road when the light turned green. Her fingers lingered on the nape of Ryuko’s neck, and she scratched idly there before she pulled away and said, “I hope you don’t object to what I just did.”

“Fuck no,” Ryuko said, leaning back in her seat and pinching the fabric of Satsuki’s pants with a hum. Ryuko internally thanked her campus town for being so tiny, as Satsuki parked the car in front of her complex barely two minutes later. Ryuko got out of the car and bumped up against Satsuki, sending her a Ryuko-patented shit-eating grin. Satsuki just snorted and pinched her side, smirking at Ryuko’s surprised jerk at the sensation, followed her inside. “You know, I’m not wearing a shirt under this hoodie,” Ryuko said as they got in the elevator.

“Oh?” She said, taking a sudden interest in her zipper. Ryuko smirked up at her and let her unzip it, letting out a small huff of laughter when Satsuki pressed her hand to her stomach. She flexed her abs, mostly to preen when Satsuki let out a hum of approval. “You wore a sport’s bra to Nonon’s?” Satsuki demanded, leaning forward to press her lips to Ryuko’s, quick and teasing.

“I didn’t exactly think what happened would happen,” Ryuko grumbled, as the elevator announced that it had reached their floor. The door opened and one of her floormates was on the other side, eyebrows raised. Ryuko flushed and zipped her hoodie up, and Satsuki calmly shifted away, nodding in the woman’s direction before she nudged Ryuko to action. “Yeah. Uh. Hey,” she said as they left the elevator, shoulders hunched over more than usual, red to the very tips of her ears. Satsuki snorted and elbowed her, and Ryuko elbowed her back, still blushing. She unlocked her door and let Satsuki in before she went in herself, closing the door behind her. Satsuki managed to get one shoe off before Ryuko pressed her against the door, mouth pressing on hers, hands already unbuttoning her pants. Satsuki sweeped her eyes over the room to make sure Mako had really left before reciprocating, tugging her closer.

Ryuko grinned against her mouth and they met each other’s eyes, a challenge in Ryuko’s glare as she managed to tug her fly down. Ryuko busied herself with Satsuki’s neck, sucking and biting and licking, managing to get Satsuki’s pants and underwear low enough for her to cup her, index and ring finger spreading her lips open before her middle finger teased her. Satsuki let out a quiet, pleased breath and bucked against her hand. Ryuko’s free hand grabbed one of Satsuki’s wrists and she brought her hand to her mouth, sucked on her thumb. Satsuki stared at her, breath catching in her throat, her fingers tightening on her jaw. She pulled her in for a sloppy kiss, thumb still in her mouth, gasping and groaning. Ryuko swirled her finger around the pad of her thumb, grinned when Satsuki moaned and knit her brows, hips jerking. She released her thumb and bit down on Satsuki’s palm before settling down on her knees, hastily shucking off Satsuki’s pants as well as she could with only one hand, her other hand still managing to keep up the pace. One of the trousers’ legs got caught on Satsuki’s shoe and Ryuko growled and abandoned it in frustration, focusing on her crotch instead.

Ryuko briefly entertained the thought of Satsuki getting mad at her for using the word crotch and decided she should use it more often, internally or otherwise.

Satsuki spread her legs out and Ryuko managed to get one of her thighs on her shoulder to give her better access, but before she started, she smirked up at Satsuki and said, “Touch your tits so I can stare at you.”

Ryuko saw the exhibitionist in Satsuki flare up at the idea, and she did as she asked, neither of them daring to break eye contact with one another. She watched her draw circles around her nipples, and Ryuko bit down on her thigh, mumbling her approval before she moved her mouth lower. Satsuki gasped when she sucked on her labia, fingers probing at her entrance. Satsuki’s hips twitched and she let out those breathy moans of hers which served only to goad Ryuko on, and the other woman seemed to get the message, getting two fingers in her and latching her mouth onto her clit.

“Matoi,” Satsuki breathed, one of her hands abandoning her breast in order to grab Ryuko’s hair, who groaned and redoubled her efforts from the sensation. Her eyes traveled down to focus on what she was doing, which only resulted in a hair pull and a quiet, “No.” Her gaze snapped right back up to meet Satsuki’s, and she tongued at her clit and crooked her fingers as she watched her touch herself. Satsuki’s heel dug into her back, verging on being painful.

Still, Ryuko, being as great at sex as she was, didn’t complain and carried on. Her free hand reached over to grab Satsuki’s ass, fingers inching towards its cleft. Satsuki let out a surprised grunt and her brows furrowed minutely before Ryuko hummed while sucking on her clit, distracting her from the prodding. Her hips bucked forward and the shorter woman flicked her tongue over her clit. When her hips shifted back, Ryuko’s fingers brushed over her ass again, and she shuddered, letting out a choked moan.

Satsuki would never admit it, but it was the novelty of having something rubbing up against her in as many places as possible brought her over the edge. She quietly cursed under her breath and jerked against her mouth, her heel digging into Ryuko’s shoulder painfully, causing Ryuko’s face to press against Satsuki’s hips. As Satsuki calmed down, Ryuko turned her head to press against her thigh and bit there before sucking, marking a large hickey on the place before she lapped at it to soothe it. They stared at each other, both of their breathing ragged, and Satsuki said, “Don’t you ever put a finger near my ass without my permission again.”

Ryuko grinned and slapped the back of her raised thigh -which Satsuki jolted at, still oversensitive- and said, “Yeah, whatever. You liked it, don’t even pretend you didn’t.” She ran her thumb over her stomach to placate her, and Satsuki only let out a frustrated huff and ran her fingers through Ryuko’s hair. “Okay, lemme up, I’m not done with you yet,” she added, jerking her head in the direction of the leg on her shoulder.

“Feeling generous today,” Satsuki said, shifting her leg off of her. Ryuko straightened and stretched, reaching out to press at the marks she had left on Satsuki’s neck. Satsuki kicked off her other shoe and her pants.

“Yeah, well, you’re being such a good sport about everything,” Ryuko said, tugging her along to the bedroom by the back of her neck.

“If I had known how positively you being with another partner affected me, I would have suggested the idea much sooner,” Satsuki said, smirking at her. She kissed her, wrapping her arms around her neck, and Ryuko momentarily forgot how to walk, cupping her face and nipping at her lip. She gasped against Satsuki’s mouth when her hoodie was unzipped and her hand pressed against one of her breasts.

“Don’t distract me, I gotta do something important,” Ryuko groaned, resuming their journey to her bed. She fell backwards onto her bed, tugging Satsuki along with her, licking at her neck. Her legs wrapped around her hips and she flipped their positions. She bit down on her neck, elbows settling on the bed next to Satsuki’s head. “I wanna try something, promise it’ll be cool,” she said, jean-clad hips rolling against Satsuki’s. She lifted her head to stare at Satsuki, tongue on her clavicle, who ran her thumb over Ryuko’s lips.

“Yes. Fine.” Satsuki tugged at her lip and Ryuko took her thumb in her mouth, swiping her tongue over it. Ryuko grinned and wriggled her hips, biting down on her thumb. She got two fingers in her and Satsuki groaned, fingers digging into her shoulder. “This is feeling very similar to what we usu-usually do,” she said, pushing her thumb against Ryuko’s tongue.

“Give it time,” Ryuko answered, although it sounded more like some unintelligible jumble of noises than what she had wanted to say, a thread of drool slipping down from the corner of her mouth. Still, Satsuki snorted and rolled her hips, tugging her into another kiss and wiping off the saliva from her chin. “Here, wait, wait,” Ryuko grunted, wrapping her free arm around Satsuki’s waist. She lifted her off the bed in order to shift her over, and she sat back on her knees in order to watch her as she fucked her.

“Oh,” was all Satsuki said about the change, trying to quirk a brow up but only managing to bite down on her lip and let out a raspy groan instead.

“Put your arms above your head, gimme a show,” Ryuko said, smirking when Satsuki did as she asked, eyes glinting coyly up at her when she stretched her arms and arched her back. “Yeah, just like that,” she murmured encouragingly, free hand drawing designs on her thighs as Satsuki moaned under her. She pressed her face against her arm but kept their eye contact up, and Ryuko swallowed harshly, picking up the pace.

Ryuko’s order seemed to pay off, as she was squirming and groaning rather quickly, and Ryuko had to remind herself what her plan was before it was too late. When Satsuki sucked in those three telltale puffs of breath, Ryuko pressed her free hand on Satsuki’s hips, stilling her, and stopped her fingers, cold turkey. Everything in Satsuki’s reaction spelled confusion, brows knitting and hips trying to buck.

“What,” was all she could manage, one of her hands tightening on the sheets. “Matoi, what.”

“Calm down,” Ryuko murmured. Her hand kept that pressure on her pelvis as she started to thrust again, idle and slow, and Satsuki let out a strangled gasp at that, reaching out to grab at Ryuko’s arm. “See? There we go, we’re starting again,” she added, brushing her thumb over her clit and smirking at the twist of her torso and the groan that came from the woman underneath her. It didn’t take long for her to be panting and moaning again, even at the pace she had set, but when Satsuki was about to come again, she just eased her fingers out of her. She leaned over Satsuki and managed to get a kiss from her, rough and with more teeth than entirely necessary on Satsuki’s end. Ryuko smirked against her mouth before Satsuki pulled her into another kiss, groaning, hooking one arm around her neck and writhing against her.

“Matoi,” she said, almost a warning had she not been painfully aroused and saying it against the person she was warning’s skin.

Ryuko just hummed and kissed her again. Her mouth moved lower, barely even mouthing at Satsuki’s breasts before traveling down to her navel. She twitched under her mouth, abs flexing, and Ryuko grinned and kissed her there before moving lower. Satsuki’s hand caught in her hair and her hips jerked against Ryuko’s mouth. She shifted over in order to bite down on the inside of her thigh, re-entering her with her fingers, starting up that excruciatingly slow pace all over again. Satsuki’s hips lifted off the bed and her hand in her hair tightened.

One thing that Ryuko learned while submitting Satsuki to edging was that she got loud. She let out open-mouthed moans, shameless, breathed heavily. “Jesus,” Ryuko managed, mouth against her thigh, watching her. She crooked her fingers and picked up the pace, revelling in the long groan she got in response.

“Your mouth,” Satsuki said, cracking her eyes open in order to fix Ryuko with an intense stare, chest rising and falling with laboured breaths, “Put your mouth on me this instant.”

Ryuko pressed her mouth to her thigh before shifting over, fingers still pumping in and out of her. “Well, if you insist,” she said before closing her mouth around her clit and humming. Satsuki jerked forward, choking back a moan, and Ryuko flicked her tongue over her, speeding up. Her other hand came to rest on her head and she tugged with both hands, toes curling. Ryuko groaned, sucking on her labia, but her hand came to rest on Satsuki’s hips and the other woman immediately growled.

“No, no, don’t you dare,” Satsuki growled, tugging at her hair.

“Oh, I dare,” Ryuko said, moving away from her. She sat back on her knees before taking her fingers in her mouth, cleaning them off. “Gonna have to wash my sheets later, shit,” she added, lapping at her thumb before she pressed it to Satsuki’s clit. She grinned when Satsuki immediately reacted, rolling her hips against her hand. “Okay, that was the last time, I promise, lemme just get the strap-on--”

“Hurry up,” she interrupted, one hand tightening on Ryuko’s wrist. Ryuko just shrugged as if saying ‘it’ll take as long as it takes’, stretching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer. She shucked off her pants and boyshorts, then took off her hoodie with Satsuki’s help before grabbing the harness and slipping it on, one-handed and awkward. Satsuki watched her, impatient. “Get in me.”

Ryuko barely managed to not laugh at that and allowed herself to be pulled on top of Satsuki. She cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss, much too languid for Satsuki’s tastes, whose hands found the strap on and goaded Ryuko into position. She eased herself in, biting down on Satsuki’s lower lip.

“Oh, it’s different,” Satsuki said, rolling her hips.

“Yeah, it’s uh, it’s new,” Ryuko answered in between kisses to her jaw. “Thought you’d like it,” she added, almost bashfully. She heard Satsuki’s breath hitch when she thrusted in, setting an easy pace, and Satsuki moved against her, hands settling on Ryuko’s shoulder blades.

“I’d like it if-- you didn’t stop this time,” Satsuki shot back, and Ryuko just laughed, getting Satsuki’s legs around her waist. She settled on her knees and elbows before fucking her in earnest, coaxing rushed, sloppy kisses from the woman underneath her. “Ribbed?”

“Mn? Oh, y-yeah,” Ryuko said, threading her fingers through her hair and sucking on her lip. Satsuki dug her nails into her back and groaned, pulling away from Ryuko’s face only to tug her against her and chomp down on her neck. Ryuko jolted and her hands tightened in Satsuki’s hair as she sped up. Satsuki moaned right in her ear and Ryuko shuddered, burying her face in her mess of hair before suddenly remembering something and shifting over, tucking one hand between their bodies. “But wait, there’s more,” she breathed, voice dropping to that of an infomercial announcer, fumbling with the switch.

Satsuki’s eyes widened as the dildo hummed, and she let out a ragged breath once she realized what exactly it was. “Don’t use th-aat voice while we’re f-fuh-fucking,” she groaned, rolling her hips against her.

“With three easy payments of--”

“Stop,” Satsuki warned, and Ryuko cackled, sucking on her neck and pressing ever closer to her. Any complaints she had, however, quickly vanished when Ryuko focused on the task at hand, legs around Ryuko’s waist tightening. One of Satsuki’s hands traveled down her back, leaving welts from her nails on the way down that made Ryuko hiss and arch her back at. Her hand managed to find one of her ass cheeks and she squeezed it, causing Ryuko to let out a low, guttural groan.

Satsuki moaned, getting closer to finishing, rutting against her with more enthusiasm. Ryuko got one last bite in before she shifted back on her knees and grabbed the underside of Satsuki’s thighs, barely even losing pace. Satsuki’s hands bunched in the sheets, nowhere else to go, and she matched her thrusts, burying her face in the crook of one of her arms. Ryuko got about three more thrusts in before Satsuki’s back arched and she moaned, sound muffled by her arm. She trembled as she rode out her orgasm, panting and rolling her hips, clumsy, jerky. Ryuko slowed down but continued thrusting until Satsuki was finished and voiced her discomfort.

“Oh my god,” Ryuko said as she pulled out and switched it off, “we’re really gonna need to clean the sheets now.”

Satsuki wearily got up on her elbows, still breathing hard, and glanced down at herself. “Oh,” was all she could manage before she got back on her back. “You got your wish,” she said. “Only took months for you to get me to… Ejaculate again.” She hissed while Ryuko cleaned her off with her tongue, legs jerking from her oversensitivity. “Matoi, get away from my vagina, you’ve done enough to it already,” she added, and Ryuko grudgingly did as she asked, shifting up and lying down next to her.

“You came for like. Thirty seconds,” Ryuko said, pulling Satsuki in for a kiss, who shuddered and moaned against her mouth. As soon as they broke away from each other, Satsuki moved back in, pressing up against Ryuko, one hand finding her ass and squeezing again. “Fuck, wait, I gotta clean the strap-on,” she said, although she made no real show to actually move. Satsuki just hummed and kissed her again, and Ryuko wasn’t sure how it happened but Satsuki was on top of her, knuckles brushing over her stomach.

“Call Mako. I’m not done with you yet,” Satsuki said, and Ryuko bobbed her head, finding her jeans and pulling her phone from its pocket.

“Hey, Mako,” Ryuko said, swallowing harshly as Satsuki positioned herself on the strap-on. “Yeah, we’re gonna need another twenty minutes--”

Satsuki fixed her with a glare and pinched her side.

“Actually, can I just call you and you can come back home? Would that be okay? Yeah okay bye Mako I’ll call you,” Ryuko managed, practically tossing her phone before reaching for her hips. Satsuki grabbed her wrists as she took the dildo the rest of the way with a choked groan, tossing her head back.

“You... don’t get to touch me,” Satsuki managed, slipping her eyes shut with a quiet moan as she rolled her hips. She let go of her wrists and Ryuko’s hands gripped the sheets instead, watching as Satsuki set a steady pace, one hand on her breast, the other on Ryuko’s stomach for extra leverage. Ryuko licked her lips and swallowed, staring at her. One of Satsuki’s eyes opened and she caught her staring. She smirked down at her and tucked her arm behind her head, arching her back and moaning. Her smirk only widened when she heard Ryuko gasp under her.

It didn’t take her that long to come for a third time, already exhausted, and she let out a long groan as she came, both hands pressing on Ryuko’s stomach as she got a few more rolls of her hips in. Panting, she looked over at Ryuko, who still stared at her, hands fisting the sheets. Then, she leaned back, tucked her hair behind her ear, then pulled herself out with a quiet gasp. She got up on her feet and said, “I’m going to shower. You clean up.”

“Wait, you’re not gonna--”

“No. You should have thought of that when you pulled that,” Satsuki said, and Ryuko groaned. She rolled off the bed and followed after Satsuki, stripping off the strap-on on her way to the bathroom. She turned on the tap as Satsuki got into the shower. After carefully cleaning the toy with a rag and her soap, making sure that she didn’t short out its electrical parts, she sighed and packed her things, made to leave.

“Matoi,” Satsuki called, and Ryuko immediately stopped. Satsuki peeked around the shower curtain, lifted a brow. “Don’t look like a kicked puppy. Get in here.”

Ryuko weighed her options, and Satsuki just rolled her eyes, retreating back into the shower. “Fuck,” she grumbled, placing her things down on the floor, out of the way, and she tugged off her sports bra. “I thought you said you didn’t like shower sex,” Ryuko said as she got in, hissing at the temperature of the water hitting her scratched back.

Satsuki hummed and placed her hands on Ryuko’s hips, nuzzling into her neck. “I never said we were going to have sex,” she murmured, mouthing at her jugular. One of her hands moved up to cup Ryuko’s breast, and she smirked when Ryuko let out a shaky breath.

“Oh,” Ryuko said, rather stupidly, hands not sure where to go. “Am I still not allowed to touch you?”

Satsuki just flicked her nipple with her thumb, her other hand leaving her hip in order to grab the shampoo bottle. “I haven’t begun to trust you again just yet,” she finally answered teasingly, drawing back. “Your hair’s disgusting. Let me wash it.”

Ryuko snorted, and she had half a mind to knock Satsuki over. “Thanks,” she grumbled, and Satsuki just shrugged, giving her a ‘what, it’s true’ look as she snapped the cap of the shampoo bottle open. Ryuko watched her, curious, before Satsuki poured out a dollop of shampoo. She set the bottle aside and nudged Ryuko around. She kissed the nape of her neck before she rubbed the shampoo in, massaging her head. Ryuko groaned, slipping her eyes shut, and leaned against the shower wall.

Satsuki snorted at her reaction, thumbs rubbing circles into the base of her scalp. She tugged Ryuko under the stream of water and rinsed her hair, then found the bite mark she had left on her shoulder and sucked there, reddening the mark. Ryuko moaned in response, hands twitching. Her fingers shifted down and rubbed at the scratch marks on her back and Ryuko flinched, unsure whether to shift away or against her touch. “Am I allowed to touch myself?” Ryuko asked suddenly.

“One session of mutual masturbation in a day -with another partner no less- not enough for you?” She asked, smirking at the way Ryuko flushed all the way to her ears. She pressed up against her, breasts pushing against her back, and Ryuko sucked in a breath. She lapped at the sparse droplets of water that had collected on the shell of her ear before she practically purred, “Very well. You may touch yourself.”

Ryuko grunted and swallowed with a nod of her head, dipping a finger between her legs. She leaned her head on Satsuki’s shoulder as she let out a quiet groan, circling her clitoris. Satsuki’s hands gripped the insides of her thighs and squeezed. Ryuko’s brows knit and she bucked her hips as she mouthed at Satsuki’s jaw. However, her mouth remained there for only a moment; she realized that she just got a jet of water in her face for her trouble and retreated, blinking and sputtering. She felt rather than heard Satsuki’s laugh at her expense, a quiet breathy noise that briefly Ryuko grinned at, biting down on her neck and moaning in retaliation. Satsuki’s hands drifted higher and the other woman bucked her hips.

“Fuck,” she groaned, the word drawn out, speeding up her hand. Satsuki murmured encouragements, and one of her hands shifted, fingers flitting under Ryuko’s hand and sliding between her legs to spread her wider, giving Ryuko more access to herself. “Holy shit,” Ryuko managed just as she came, nearly stumbling over. Satsuki kept her from knocking them both to the floor and pressed her lips to her temple as Ryuko calmed down, leaning into her touches and shifting over to pepper kisses to her neck. She half-turned around in order to tug Satsuki in for a kiss, biting down on her lower lip with some sort of quiet affection. Her other hand scrabbled for the knob, cutting off the water and she broke away and nipped at her jaw instead. “I’m sorry for not letting you come three times in a row,” Ryuko said, half-teasing. “But I mean. When you came you really looked like you enjoyed yourself.”

Satsuki’s brows just furrowed. The effect was lessened from the way her eyebrows were in disarray and her hair was a long, wet mess that clung to her body, and Ryuko maybe had just imagined it, but a drop of water decided it wanted to drip from her eyebrows. Ryuko struggled not to laugh. Her urge to laugh was promptly quelled when Satsuki grabbed her by the chin and kissed her. Ryuko reciprocated eagerly, up until Satsuki jabbed her in the gut and broke away. Satsuki got out of the shower and Ryuko frowned and rubbed her stomach before she followed after her. She strode past her and grabbed the two towels that hang on the back on the door, looked down at them.

“I can give you mine, I’ll use Mako’s,” she said, passing over one of the towels to Satsuki, who lifted a brow and examined the pattern on it. “It’s Mulan.”

Satsuki let out a quiet grunt and wrapped it around her torso.

“Mako’s is Lilo and Stitch,” she added as she did the same with her towel. She hesitantly reached out and fixed Satsuki’s eyebrows, who snorted and mussed Ryuko’s hair in return.

Ryuko just pulled on the hoodie she had been wearing earlier and put on one of her many pairs of sweatpants, and since she didn’t want Satsuki wearing her stupid pantsuit while she lounged, she lent her one of her oversized t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts. Satsuki frowned at them but put them on anyway before moving back to the bathroom. Ryuko sat on the toilet with the lid down as she watched Satsuki dry her hair, idly playing with the hem of her shirt and dodging the smacks Satsuki sent her way. When her hair was mostly dry, she rifled through the cabinets and retrieved a hairtie, getting her hair in a messy bun before she passed the blow dryer to Ryuko. Satsuki fondly scratched at the nape of her neck before she left the bathroom to sit on the couch. She grunted and leaned into the touch before she dried her hair. She swaggered into the living room, scratching at her leg through her sweats. Satsuki idly patted the space next to her and Ryuko joined her. She propped her legs up on the coffee table and stretched her arms on the back of the couch, taking up as much room as possible.

“Oh,” Ryuko said, “My phone’s in my pocket, think you can take it out and tell Mako she can come home now?”

Satsuki pulled her eyes away from an advert about teeth whitening strips before she asked, “Why don’t you do it?”

“I’m comfortable,” she whined, tossing her head back. “Please, Eyebrows!”

Satsuki rolled her eyes but said, “Yes. Fine. Since you asked so kindly.” Ryuko grinned at her and leaned over to plant a deliberately messy kiss on her cheek. Satsuki grunted and shot a half hearted glare in her direction as she rifled through her pockets in order to get her phone. Satsuki swiped her passcode, already having memorized it, then went through her contacts and called Mako. “Yes, hello, Mako. You can come home now,” she said, pausing to listen to what Mako had said. Whatever she had said, Satsuki swallowed and, very lightly, flushed in response and added, “Yes, I had fun, Mako, thank you for asking. Yes. See you soon.”

“Had fun?” Ryuko said, laughter barely restrained, as Satsuki put her phone back in her pocket. Satsuki scoffed and rolled her eyes, smacking her stomach, and Ryuko just grinned disarmingly at her. “Oh, calm down, I won’t spill your secret to anyone,” she said, her arm shifting from the back of the couch to rest on her shoulders. She rubbed at the old t-shirt fabric under her fingers and caught Satsuki’s stare, who lifted a brow and shifted towards her.

“Oh? My secret?” She mused, a smile forming on her lips.

“Yeah,” she said with a nod, suddenly solemn. She drifted closer, furrowed her brows, and said, “You love eating disgusting stuff.”

Satsuki rolled her eyes for the upteenth time that afternoon and shoved Ryuko, who cackled and tugged her along with her, landing on her side. Satsuki settled her head on her hips and let out a quiet huff of laughter. “That isn’t very much of a secret, Matoi,” she said, pushing Ryuko’s hoodie up enough to clamp her mouth on her hip and suck there. Ryuko let out a surprised grunt and shifted her hips. Satsuki only hummed and covered her exposed skin back up. Ryuko huffed and absently played with the hair Satsuki hadn’t managed to tie into her bun at the base of her scalp. “Matoi,” Satsuki said suddenly.

“Hrm?”

“I don’t want to watch another documentary. Please. I’ve learned more than enough about ants than I’ve ever wanted to,” she said.

Ryuko looked like Satsuki had just suggested that she should change her diet to exclusively eat children.

Satsuki sighed. “Fine. It’s your home.”

Ryuko pursed her lips but kept quiet, changing from Animal Planet to Nat Geo. She tugged at Satsuki’s hair and the woman hummed in response.

“There’s this shitty motorbike that’s been for sale for weeks. It has like. A flame decal. It’s fucking hideous,” Ryuko said, picking at her teeth, “I want it really badly.”

Satsuki hummed. “If you want it that bad, then buy it,” she said. Ryuko grunted, noncommittally, and shrugged, running her hands through her hair. “I’ve been thinking about cutting my hair,” Satsuki added, shifting around to make herself more comfortable.

Ryuko tore her eyes away from the television and raised her brows. “Like a trim? Or a full cut?”

Satsuki shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I was thinking pretty short, though.”

She hummed, tugged at Satsuki’s ear. “Like Mulan?”

It was Satsuki’s turn for her brows to shift, this time in the opposite direction to the way Ryuko’s had traveled. “Like your… towel? I don’t understand.”

“No!” She said, but then she hesitated. “Yes. Sort of.” She frowned. “You’ve never seen Mulan?”

“I have not,” Satsuki said, sitting up. She quirked a brow in her direction. “Is is good?”

“Is it-- is it good!? Uh, hell yeah it’s good. What the fuck’s wrong with you, haven’t seen Mulan. It’s a Disney classic!” She exclaimed, rolling off the couch in order to pad over to their meager DVD rack -they only had DVDs, their DVD player had come from a garage sale. She pulled the movie out and tossed it to Satsuki, who examined the cover before turning it around and reading the back.

“Hm,” was all she said, lifting her eyes from the box in order to glance up at Ryuko. She subtly looked over at the documentary while Ryuko’s back was turned. “Can we watch this?”

Ryuko’s eyes practically lit up. “Uh, yes, like you even have to ask,” she said. “We’ll wait for Mako to get home. You want some popcorn in the meantime?”

“Depends. Do you have Ketchup seasoning?”

“Oh my God, you’re disgusting. I don’t have any of that,” she answered, screwing up her face at the thought of it. “I’m making popcorn for myself then. You can have some, I guess.”

Satsuki hummed and turned her attention to the television, which was depicting the life and times of a red squirrel. She heard the crinkle of the popcorn bag being unwrapped, the sound of Ryuko punching in the numbers (as always, much more forceful than entirely necessary). Mako came in about five seconds later and she grinned at Satsuki in greeting.

“Good afternoon, Mako. I apologize for having to make you leave,” Satsuki said as Mako tugged off her shoes.

“It’s fine! I grabbed some lunch with Ira, it was nice,” she dismissed, joining her on the couch. “Is that popcorn?”

Satsuki nodded. “Matoi’s making some,” she said. She glanced down at the DVD in her hands and added, “We’re going to watch Mulan. I’ve never seen it.”

“Never seen it? Wow, that’s weird,” Mako said, smiling and leaning against her. Satsuki smiled back at her and made herself comfortable. “What about other Disney movies? Beauty and the Beast? Hunchback of Notre Dame?”

“Not ringing any bells, no,” Satsuki said, oblivious to the pun she had just made.

“Man, that’s really weird. What did you watch when you were a kid?”

Satsuki pursed her lips. “A lot of musicals, mostly. West Side Story, the classics. My mother’s fond of them.”

Mako just hummed and watched the squirrels on the television as Ryuko sat down next to Satsuki, bowl of popcorn in hand. Both Mako and Satsuki stared at her, and Ryuko was about to ask what was wrong until Satsuki lifted up the DVD. With a sigh, she exchanged goods -popcorn for Mulan-, then plodded over to the DVD player and got it working.

Satsuki sat through the movie in silence, up until when she cut her hair with her sword and said, “Oh. I understand the reference now.” She enjoyed the rest of it quietly, letting Ryuko and Mako put in their own commentary as she picked at the popcorn that had been dumped in her lap. Ryuko found herself sprawled across the couch, arm curled around Satsuki’s shoulders, the crown of her head resting on Satsuki’s cheek. By the time they reached the credits, both Mako and Ryuko were dead weight on her, sound asleep. Ryuko had one of her hands up her hoodie, cupping her breast, and she slept with her mouth slightly open, letting out light snores and drool in equal measures. Mako’s head occupied Satsuki’s other shoulder, and Ryuko’s hand covered her face, but it didn’t seem to deter her from sleeping as soundly as the other woman. With a sigh, she watched the credits and held onto the now-empty popcorn bowl. Ryuko grunted and pressed further against her, her legs dangling off the side of the couch. Satsuki briefly entertained the thought of shoving popcorn kernels up her nose in order to pass the time, but after deciding she didn’t really want to risk having to bring Ryuko to the emergency room, she abandoned the idea.

When the credits finished, she grew restless, and after the menu repeated for the fourth time she sighed once more and got up, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Still, Ryuko woke up with a start, snore cutting off. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up at Satsuki with a groan. “Where you goin’?” She asked, voice still heavy and slurred. Mako didn’t look like she was waking up anytime soon. Ryuko sat up and stretched, joints popping. “You leavin’ already?” She reached out and grabbed Satsuki’s shirt -well, her shirt- and pressed her face against her stomach with a huff.

“No, I was just going to go out and buy myself a snack. I have a craving,” Satsuki murmured, surprisingly gently, running her fingers through Ryuko’s wild mane of hair. Ryuko murmured her appreciation in response, thumbs dipping under her shirt to rub at her hipbones. She let out a content sigh at the feeling of getting her hair untangled, but when Satsuki stopped she drew back, sitting back on the couch.

“If you’re gonna go, go,” she said, giving her a light kick to the shin. “There should be a spare set of keys on the hook near the door. Take ‘em so I won’t have to get up to let you in again.”

Satsuki hummed and leaned over in order to place a quick kiss on her forehead, which Ryuko smiled at but swatted her away anyway. She had appearances to keep up.

“Go, before I change my mind,” Ryuko added dramatically, “You belong in the wild, don’t look at me like that. Be with your people.”

Satsuki rolled her eyes and flicked her nose before drawing back and leaving. “I’m borrowing these disgusting Nike sandals, by the way,” Satsuki said before she left, and Ryuko shrugged, eyes already slipping shut again.

Satsuki came back to the sight of Ryuko still lying on the couch, with her sweats off, half-cuddling Mako. She jolted awake when Satsuki closed the door, rolled off the couch and onto her feet. Satsuki kicked off her sandals before moving to the kitchenette.

“What’d you buy,” Ryuko mumbled, following her.

Satsuki showed her her plastic bag as she opened a cabinet and inspected its contents.

Ryuko sneered and said, “Well that’s disgusting.”

Satsuki pulled out a jar of Nutella.

“Oh wow, you’ve really outdone yourself,” Ryuko said. Satsuki just smirked at her. “Don’t look at me like that,” she added, even as Satsuki drew closer to her. Satsuki hunched over in order to press her forehead to Ryuko’s.

“What happened to your pants?” She asked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Too hot,” Ryuko answered simply, cupping her face and pulling her in for another kiss.

“Needy,” Satsuki chided between kisses. She tried to grab her hips, seemingly having forgotten that her hands were occupied.

“Just getting as much as I can before you taste like shit,” Ryuko shot back, grinning. “Put that shit down, what the fuck do you think you’re doing.”

Satsuki grunted and put her things on the cabinet shelf behind Ryuko before properly grabbing her hips and tugging her closer. Ryuko gasped and tilted her head back, and Satsuki pressed the advantage, sucking down on her neck. She grabbed her wrist and brought it between her legs, pucked her hips against it.

Satsuki hesitated, murmured, “Mako--”

“She slept through fireworks once, I don’t think she’s waking up anytime soon,” Ryuko said, grabbing Satsuki’s other hand and placing it on her breast. Satsuki squeezed her breast and rubbed at her through the fabric of her underwear.

“Did that disney movie make you think of doing this?” Satsuki asked, only half-joking, and Ryuko let out a laugh and smacked Satsuki’s shoulder before she pressed harder and her laughter shifted to a restrained groan.

“Oh my God don’t ruin Mulan for me,” Ryuko managed, clutching on Satsuki’s shoulders. “I don’t wanna get wet whenever I hear Eddie Murphy’s voice, fuck.”

Satsuki snorted and let out a huff of laughter, pushing aside her panties in order to get a finger in her. “You’re one lucky cricket,” Satsuki murmured, voice deep.

Ryuko sputtered and arched her back. “Stop, holy shit.”

“Dishonor on you,” she said, mouthing at her neck, immensely amused, “dishonor on your cow.”

Ryuko groaned, frustrated, riding her hand. “This is r--revenge for the edging, isn’t it,” she hissed, and Satsuki just grinned.

“How about Ping, my best friend’s name is Ping,” Satsuki said, ignoring what she said, and Ryuko let out a disappointed groan when she came as she said the line. Satsuki eased her from her high, murmuring encouragements, and when she pulled out of her Ryuko shuddered. She adjusted her underwear and sent Satsuki a glare, who seemed entirely unaffected by it. Satsuki just picked up her bag and the jar of Nutella and moved to the couch.

Ryuko sighed and said, “I’m gonna take a piss.” Satsuki hummed and nodded as she pulled her things out of her bag. When Ryuko got back, she shook her head at Satsuki’s eating habits and switched the television back to cable. “Fuckin’ orange crush, sour gummy worms and Nutella,” she said, still shaking her head, “what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Satsuki just kept up eye contact with Ryuko as she dipped her gummy worm in the Nutella, ate it, and washed it down with the Orange Crush. Ryuko visibly gagged.

“You’re weak, Matoi,” Satsuki said. “You’re weak and you won’t survive the winter.”

“It’s basically summer--”

Satsuki just frowned at her and ate her gummy worm. Ryuko just sighed and went back to sleep, leaving Satsuki to watch a documentary about elephants.

 


End file.
